


Shake the Clouds Out

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plane-ride home from Málaga back to Madrid after a long two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake the Clouds Out

**Author's Note:**

> from when this was written in April 2009: Sergio and Iker have been going practically nonstop since Spain played Turkey at home, and that time span covered Sergio's birthday which had to have sucked. They played Málaga this weekend, and during the game, Sergio looked exhausted at tiny moments (even though he played wonderfully), and he got his lip busted early on with a high boot by a Málaga player. I just know he was probably exhausted after the game. :(

"Are you gonna grow the scruff back out?"

Iker runs his fingers over Sergio's cheek, the pads of it tickling over the beginnings of a five o' clock shadow. Sergio feigns pouting and nestles in closer to Iker, closing his eyes to the dimmed lights inside the cabin of their plane. The other boys were being rather quiet for once, some of them asleep, some reading, some whispering to their seat-mates. The trip from Málaga to Madrid was a short one but after a long two weeks of being on planes and sleeping in strange beds, Sergio was ready to be home. When he sighs as a reply to Iker instead of snarking something back, Iker feels a little guilty. He tightens his arm draped around Sergio's shoulders, dragging his fingers through Sergio's hair to tuck it behind his ear. He glances up through his lashes to make sure no one is watching them as he brings his mouth closed in a soft kiss on Sergio's temple. He can feel the exhaustion ebbing from him weakly.

"Long couple of weeks, yeah, gypsy?"

Sergio merely nods in answer, wrapping both of his arms around Iker's waist and sighing heavily. He presses his cheek into the warmth of Iker's chest and tries to hold in a whimper as Iker starts to rub his neck with a strong, careful hand. Iker drags the blanket up farther into his own lap, reaching over to push it around Sergio's body, tucking it in on the opposite side of him to make sure it stays. Iker keeps his hand on Sergio, stroking and petting and comforting, his eyes unfocused as he gazes out the window past Sergio's shoulder, seeing nothing but bright blue-black and stars, miles and miles of it. He feels Sergio's fingers grip his suit jacket and his chest aches for him suddenly.

"Here." He eases Sergio to sit up and he reaches for Sergio's jacket, running his fingers under it to smooth it off his shoulders, tugging until it slides off of his arms. Sergio leans back against the window, obscuring the view but improving it at the same time. He watches Iker's face with tired eyes as Iker unbuttons his shirt, his fingers a bit too large to do it gracefully but it's effective nonetheless. Iker flicks his eyes up to Sergio's face and his pulse quickens when he finds those eyes on him. He tugs the shirt up from where it's tucked into Sergio's pants to unbutton it completely and he runs his hands over Sergio's stomach covered now just by a thin white t-shirt, feeling it tremble immediately for the touch, feeling the heat seeping from his skin and he tugs on him just to feel how pliant he gets, to feel his back curl limply under his hands. He pushes forward, uncaring of who's watching now because he's overwhelmed with Sergio suddenly and surely to god anyone could sympathize with that.

He settles his mouth on Sergio's collarbone, taking a deep breath to just smell him, to lose himself in the feel and scent and taste and sound of him. Sergio's hands rest lightly on Iker's back, rubbing up and down in small motions. Iker kisses at the protrusion of his collarbone just to feel Sergio suck in a breath. He runs his hands over Sergio's back and then up to rid him of his button-down, leaving him in the nearly transparent t-shirt and he looks unreal in the specific darkness they're in, he looks beautifully dark against the stark white of the fabric barely containing him. He runs his nose up along Sergio's neck, taking in the scent of him every inch he travels until he's behind his ear and he finally sighs, his hands stopping their journey just to wrap around him again, hugging that softhard boy against himself, drawing Sergio back against him, guiding his head to his chest.

They fall quiet once again and when Sergio sighs it's contentment, it's aching and tired but happy. He lifts his head to meet Iker's eyes and they don't smile when it happens, they search and search and gaze and convey in silence. Their mouths meet wordlessly and Iker is careful with Sergio's busted lip, he licks at it with the wet slide of his tongue and Sergio finally does whimper, he makes his mouth soft and lets Iker nurse him. He strokes Iker's hair back, tugging on the longer strands of it around his ears and then they're kissing, all heavy, gentle mouths and lazy tongues, kissing and kissing until Sergio sighs again and then Iker is curling Sergio back down against himself, taking up petting him once again.

"Ready to be home, aren't you?"

Sergio's eyes are already closed and he's warm now, his hands lost under Iker's suit jacket and against the warmth of his back, Iker rests his chin on top of Sergio's head and looks once again back out the window. Sergio's mouth curls into a smile against Iker's chest.

"I am home."


End file.
